Fel Botox
Appearance: A lean man. His battle wear involves him wearing a black gas mask, a black long sleeved jacket with an additional layer of yellow coloured T-Shirt. Fel also wears yellow stripes black sweatpants along with a similar colour scheme sneakers. Personality: Backstory: Weapons: Primary Weapon: Toxin 1st Form: Flame Thrower Form A flamethrower that doesn't just use flammable gases but also poisonous. The Barrel of the flamethrower look like a giant needle allowing it for piercing attacks as well. Below the Barrel is a katana's edge to allow for slashing attacks as well. 2nd Form: Grenade Launcher The gas used for the flamethrower are not pumped into cylinders to use as grenades. The grenades has a couple of modes which are sticky, contact and timed. The grenades can also be manually thrown. 3rd Form: Katana Form The Barrel of the Flamethrower extends forward while the other parts changes into a hilt and armour. The parts covers the shoulder area which connects to the weapon's hilt through a tube. In this mode, the poison are condensed using Ice Dust to form liquid poison which covers the blade. Secondary Weapon: Venom A syringe gun with a long magazine. A 3 Round Burst or Single Burst Weapon. Ammo: - Frozen Poison ( Made Shift Dart made by freezing poison using Ice Dust ) - Anti Venom ( With Fel expertise, he carries around anti-venom for most types of poison and for his own. ) Semblances: His Semblance is called Pestilence Fel's Body can emit out poisonous gases which can be manipulated. Strength: - Any Type of Poison can be produced including the Botulinum Toxin Type H, deadliest toxin in the world. - No cost for manipulation of gases - Aura will be weakened as if like a direct attack hit their Aura if they touch this. Weaknesses: - Energy Consumption - Upon ending of use, all form of gas created disappears - Gases easily thrown off by wind - All except for Fel will be affected - Aura will block effect from entering bloostream or anywhere exception for consumption. - Clothing may not stop the ability, but hinders it by alot Fighting Style / Abilities: Due to intensive experimentation, Fel is immune to most types of poison and toxins or at least very highly resistance to. Fel's fighting style is to wear down one's Aura and stamina so he adopts a defensive fighting style. Upon making the Aura lower enough, the poison can affect one's body which will make the battle in Fel's favour. This type of fighting style also makes Fel prefers ambush attacks. Using his semblance, Fel uses it as temporally refilling his poison, a dangerous smokescreen or a direct attack. But he mainly uses it as a dangerous smokescreen. Strengths: - High Stamina - Excellent in Group Kills ( His weaponry are mostly capable of fighting against groups ) - Immunity to Most Poison - Fast Speeds - High Endurance ( He can take hits and can get back up easily ) - Weaknesses: - Direct Combat ( Due to his style, he can find it hard to eliminate enemies quickly as his style is based off wearing down his opponents or through ambushes. ) - Air Combat ( As his Grenade Launcher is a gravity based projectile weapon and his flamethrower is a mid-range weapon, Fel may find it difficult to defeat those enemies who are really high up ) - Difficult for Team Work ( His Semblance and Weapon makes it difficult to work with others as he may end up poisoning them ) - Low Strength ( As his weapon doesn't require high strength, Fel is weaker in this regard compared to trained Hunters but usually have higher speed to make up for it ) Trivia: Fel means Poison or Toxic which is green usually when depicted. This is correct when u are looking the deadly of poisons. Botox is the short form or commercial name for Botulinum Toxin, the world deadliest poison which is a neurotoxic proteins which will explain the green level of poison for Fel. 2-billionths of a gram of this poison can kill an adult. Category:RWBY Lore-Friendly Category:Kurojime Category:Kurojime RWBY